


As time goes by

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sliced of Life, TharnType
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: The thing with Gulf is, sometimes Mew is afraid that he will be holding his future. Gulf is still so young, he has a lot to experience and try in the future.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Mew Suppasit/Gulf Kanawut
Series: one shots and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Kudos: 102





	As time goes by

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost sorry that it’s unbeta’ed as per usual :”) lol I hope you understand. Anyways this is my first fic about MewGulf, so... I hope you enjoy it :”)

“P’Mew your phone is ringing,” Nong Stu saying as he packing Mew’s stuffs to move to other event.

“I know,” Mew said nonchalantly.

“It’s Gulf—,”

_ “I know _ ,” He said sternly. Catching the implied message that maybe Mew is not in a good mood right now, Nong Stu just keep silent and briefs other managers and staff to pack their things to the van as soon as possible.

It happened. The ever so lovely Mew Suppasit also has this side. Well, life happened, and the reality is not always consist of rainbow and sunshine. Though he will feel sorry for his staff afterwards, particularly Nong Stu, but in his defense it’s pretty rare of him to be in this mood.

Sensing that his staff are ready to move to other event, he put his phone in silent mode on his way to the van. He keeps pondering on what goes wrong, or he simply just fed up and overwhelmed with his crazy schedules. He is grateful that his staffs aren’t saying anything on their way to the Siam Square, where the next event will be held.

“So,” The marketing team from the product that he will be promoting briefs him when P’Molly is touching up Mew’s makeup, “I’m pretty sure you already read the brief that I’ve sent to your staff yesterday, basically we would just ask you to pointed out our sunscreen’s strength— that it will be protecting your skin from UVA and UVB, yup something like this.” The staff highlighted several points from the brief paper.

“Okay, I get it. Thank you,” Mew trying to to console his mood and put his smile as usual. He will deal with all of his overthinking after the event, the show must go on.

“You know, Phi, Gulf been asking for you for all week,” Talk about being straight to the point, Mild saying this right at the moment when he pick up the phone. No “Hello” whatsoever.

“I know..”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Phi? Is Gulf did something wrong to you? Well, you know I hate to intervene with your problems, but it’s killing me that Gulf keep calling me asking for you.”

Mew just keep silent instead of answering. Sometimes he really doesn’t know why on earth this situation happened to begin with. Maybe the constant overthinking whenever he is away from Gulf. Maybe he just tired with everything. Maybe the fact that he hate that more often than not, Gulf is always saying sorry to him without actually realized what is actually happening.

“Phi?” Mild tried again.

“I— I will talk to him later.” Mew trying to find distraction. Luckily enough Chopper is running to him excitedly. He ruffled Chopper’s fluffy fur, hoping the call will end soon.

Mild sighed from the other side of the call, “Okay, Phi, just please don’t wait too long.”

The thing with Gulf is, sometimes Mew is afraid that he will be holding his future. Gulf is still so young, he has a lot to experience and try in the future. As the moment passed by, they received a lot of offers for interesting projects and he could see sometimes his Yai Nong rejecting solo projects, and Mew couldn’t help but think that it’s because of him.

Realistically, if they want to make it big in the industry, they couldn’t keep feeding the public with this ship, since the future is very uncertain. And they have to try other things as well, not just in this Y series industry, as Gulf often say that he want to try action movie, and Mew personally also want to pursue his singing seriously, and put a break to his acting.

Maybe Mew is afraid that as the time passed by, their solo projects will drifted them apart. Mew is never good at long distance relationship. Though they will be both at the same city, just thinking about the idea of not being with Gulf more than a week already leave a bad taste in his mouth.

It’s not the first time that he is thinking to put their relationship to an end to save his feelings from hurting even more.

“P’Mew!” Tul greeted him as he seeing his long time friend in the international departure gate. They briefly hugged each other. “Where is Gulf? Is he really busy and not have time to send me off?” Tul confused and searching for Gulf’s shadow behind Mew.

It’s the D-Day where Tul Pakorn will leave for the States to pursue his master degree at Columbia —  _freaking finally_ after a year of online course and postponement because of the pandemic. He already held his farewell party the day before, as he want to have his flight departure very private to his closest friends and family only.

“Well... yeah, he’s busy. He send his wishes to you.” Mew lied, as he greets Tawan, Max, and several Tul’s friends from Chula that he knew as well.

“Phi,” Tul catches Mew’s eyes. “I know you. Something is not right. What is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing really, Tul. It’s literally like, 2 hours before your departure. We really don’t have time for this.” Mew shakes his head.

“It’s Gulf, isn’t it?” Before Mew could reply, he asked again, “Do you overthink again?”

Mew thank the universe because suddenly Tul’s mom and sister are calling for him to greet his cousins.

“I have to go there for a sec, but Phi, before I forget later. Please, just because your previous relationship didn’t working out, doesn’t mean that it will also happen to you and Gulf,” Tul held his shoulder in a reassuring way.

What he never really expect is the fact that he will hear the familiar voice that he loves so much greeting Tul a moment later. “Gulf? I thought you couldn’t make it?”

He hates the fact that he could see Tul trying to hold his laugh and try to catch a glimpse in Mew’s direction.

“Wouldn’t missed it for the world, Phi. It’s me who really feel honored to be invited to your farewell. Also, I don’t know when will I see you again once you go to the States...” 

“Well, just ask Mew to bring you to the States to meet me soon,” Tul grinned and taps both of Gulf’s shoulders. “Thank you so much for coming, Nong Gulf. Please take care of P’Mew okay?” He said before he asked permission to talk to his family.

Mew is trying to focus with his phone to distract him from Gulf’s sudden appearance before he realized that a familiar scent envelopes him as he feels Gulf tucked his chin on his right shoulder and hugged him from behind. “P’Mew, I miss you...”

Mew just sighed and at this point all of his overthinking crumbles in a sec. “I really hate that you ignoring me for more than a week. I’m sorry if I ever hurt you, Phi.” 

Mew really doesn’t know what to respond in words, his first instinct is just to intertwining his hands to his Yai Nong’s.

After Tul’s flight’s final call (and with a lot of his snickering and knowing looks towards Mew), they went back together with Mew’s car.

“You know that I’m always feel thankful that we get to meet each other, right, Gulf?” Mew finally started to speak after they went to the highway.

He could see Gulf nods, “Yes, Phi, you also know that I also feels the same right?”

Mew sighed, “You know that I often overthinking about everything, right? And lately I’ve been overthinking about us. Our future, our future works, everything...”

Gulf just staring at him, waiting.

“I really want to watch you grow further, and experience a lot of things, Gulf. And sometimes  _ this _ ,” He gestures his hand to his and Gulf’s way. “Sometimes I think  _this_ will hold you from a lot of interesting offers in the future that would help you grew to be a better actor.”

“Phi... you know that I’m already old enough to take my own decision, right? I mean—,” Mew could see Gulf trying to search for the right word, “I really believe that I’m professional enough to differentiate my works and personal life. And though I am eternally grateful to have you in both of my professional works and personal life, I think I will understand once our works is no longer about us, that we have to take solo projects for our own’s growth. And doesn’t mean that I will forget you once I take new projects, Phi.”

Gulf is grateful because the car is currently slowing down for red lights, so he could held Mew’s left hand to reassure him.

“I wish you could talk directly to me about this, you know? Instead of avoiding me?” Gulf tightened his hold and finally Mew turned his gaze to his direction.

Mew take their hands and kissed Gulf’s hands, locking his gaze to Gulf, “Thank you for being patient with me for all these time, Bee.”

Mew is glad that he could see the laughs that he missed for a while now, thinkingthat he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
